Loyalty or Love
by MayaManic
Summary: Amaya has loved Sasuke all her life, but she is best freidns with Naruto. She soon finds that she has feelings for both of them, but who will she pick to love? Naruto- Loyal, always there for her, will always be by her side. Or Sasuke- Loves, runs off.


A female figure walked down the streets of Kohana, her purple bangs blew slightly in the wind. The long magenta hair in the back of her head also swayed. She looked up to a building, her eyes widened. "Huh, is that really him?"She asked herself. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Nothing was there. "I must be seeing things."She added with a shake of her head. She started to walk again.

Her name was Amaya Anzai, the only known left to the Anzai clan here in the leaf village. But sealed inside her was something that she dreded. Houkou, the five taled beast. She had just turned 18 a few weeks ago. But in that time she had become one with Houkou, so she had one light pink eye and one golden eye. Bandages were wrapped around her wrists up to her elbows, they hid the curse marking that were left when she had become one with Houkou. She has not been herself these days, she just came back into the village.

She has been with Sasuke Uchiha, she had been living with him for a while when he left Orochimaru. But he broke her heart and left her again, but he did not tell her this time. They were happy together, but something made him leave. She thinks it was all her fault.

Tears come to the female ninjs's eyes, she stopped walking. "Why?"She asked herself. She put her head down, tears stremed down her face and it the ground. She walked into one of the ally ways and started to cry, she knelt to the ground and she had her face in her hands.

"Ha! I one that bet Naruto!"A male voice laughed, "I knew you could not eat that much ramen in one serving."The male voice added. It was Kiba Inuzuka, the large Akamaru walked next to him. Naruto held his head down in defet.

"Thats not fair, if I did not eat at all today. I would be able to do it."The one ninja everyone knew spoke. "Hey whats with Akamaru?"He asked as he saw Akamaru walking in a whole different direction.

"Not sure."Kiba said following his dog friend, Naruto followed behind Kiba. Soon Akamaru stopped infront of a sobbing figure. He nudged the figure. The figure lifted her head to see a large dog standing infront of her. She hugged the dog around the neck and began to sob again, Akamaru sat down and nuzzled the female.

"Hey Akamaru, what did you find?"Naruto asked as he and Kiba walked next to Akamaru. Amaya pulled away from Akamaru, tears streaming down her face.

She stood up. "Amaya!"Naruto said taking hold of her, "Hey, its okay."He added. Kiba looked at her, "Poor girl, hey don't think about it. He was no good for you in the first place."Kiba tried to comfort her. Amaya pulled away from Naruto and looked at them, she wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"I know, but I just can not stop thinking about him. I thought he really cared about me."She said.

"Come on, lets just walk."Naruto said. Amaya nodded. The four of them began to walk, Amaya walked between Naruto and Kiba and Akamaru walked next to Kiba.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Little did they know, Sasuke was watching them. He did care for Amaya, but he did not know how to show it to her. He followed them in the shadows, _'I am sorry Amaya, forgive me.'_He thought to himself as he followed them. He saw the large dog looking back in his direction, he had a bad feeling about that.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was already dark when Amaya reached her house with Naruto, Kiba had gone home a while ago. "Thank you Naruto."She said as she walked to her door, "For being there for me."She added.

"I am always here Amaya. Good night."He said walking off. Amaya walked into her house, she took off her ninja sandals and walked down the long hall to her room. She still stayed in the Anzai Estate, she could not leave it. This was her _real_ home.

Amaya opened her door, she eyes widened. She stepped back, there he was. Standing there, watching her. Tears came back to her eyes, "Why are you here?"She asked. Anger and sadness in her voice, she stepped into the room.

"Amaya please listen to me."Sasuke said stepping forward. He held out his hand. Amaya hit his hand away.

"No! You listen to me!"She yelled. "First of all, you up and leave without telling me. Making me feel like I caused everything, you do not even send something to me telling me you still do care!"She added. She was pissed. "You are a heartless jerk and you do not care about anyone, but all you care about is getting you stupid revenge!"She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Amaya. Thats not why I left."Sasuke said as he grabbed her shoulders and held her there, "I left because Orochimaru was coming after me. I did not need him hurting you, so I led him on a whole different trail."Sasuke added.

"How can I even trust you anymore?!"She snapped, she ripped away from him. "I am sick and tired of you lying to me and running off. You do it all time time, but you come back like nothing even happened."She stated. Sasuke fell silent. "Exactly, you have nothing to say."She said turning to leave. "I should have just stayed with Naruto. He is more loyal than you will ever be."She said as she started to walk out.

That hit Sasuke. Hard. He went up behind her and grabbed her from behind around the waist. "Amaya. You have to belive me, I know you are mad. But just hear me out."He pleaded.

Amaya stood there, she was thankful Sasuke could not see her face, she looked shocked. _'Is he really pleading to me? Thats not like the normal Sasuke. Maybe I should give him a chance...'_Amaya thought to herself. She turned to Sasuke, face-to-face. Sasuke pinned her against the wall. "What was that for?"She asked.

"I do not want you walking away from me when I am talking again."He stated. "I left you all that time because Orochimaru was coming after me again, I left so he would not hurt you because of me."He said. "Now you can believe me or not."Sasuke said, "You choose."He added.

Amaya opened her mouth to say something but she heard someone come running down the hall, she turned her head to see Naruto standing there. _'He must have been told someone heard yelling coming from here.'_She thought.

"Sasuke! Get away from her now!"The words ripped from Naruto's throat, Amaya watched Naruto.

"Get out of here Naruto. I have my rights to be near her."Sasuke turned and faced Naruto, that cold look in her glaring onyx eyes. "Let her choose who she wants to stay with."He added.

"Fine. But I know she will pick the right choice that is safer to her."Naruto said.

"You must not know her all to well. She loves danger, haven't you noticed?"Sasuke stated.

"Whatever. Amaya choose."Naruto told her.

Amaya stood there, looking from one to another. _'Which one should I choose. Naruto, the loyal one that I will always have support from. Or Sasuke, the one I say I love. The one that might have a chance of running off again.'_She thought to herself.

To Be Continued......


End file.
